


Kiss It For Good Luck

by superscavenger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Build-A-Bear, F/F, Valentine's Day, just downright adorableness, peopleclothes!ava, undercover!zari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Ava decides to go hard instead of going home in the romance department, and goes to Build-a-bear to make Sara a stuffed animal and surprise her.Will it go as she hopes?Prompt from tumblr from readingjewel28.





	Kiss It For Good Luck

Ava walks into the Star City Build-A-Bear, dressed in a scruffy flannel, black t-shirt and skinny jeans, just a little bit too out of her depth.  

 

But it's her first Valentine's day ever that, if she plays her cards right, she might end with a girlfriend, and hell if she's not gonna be as mushy as she can and make the most of it. 

 

It probably won't surprise Sara very much that there's more to Ava's soft side than she thought, as they'd been getting closer as of late and Ava had really not been mindful of how goofy she'd been acting around the Captain, but she thinks she might as well go for it.

 

She stands awkwardly looking at which bear to get, not really knowing much about Sara's animal preferences aside from the Canary, and there isn't a bird stuffed animal in sight. 

 

Just as she's honing in on a white dog with a brown patch on his eye and brown ears, she hears a gasp coming from her left. 

 

'Agent Sharpe?'

 

Well, fuck.  

 

She turns with bright red cheeks to see Zari Tomaz standing there, complete in a Build-A-Bear Apron and the terrible yellow shirt to boot. 

 

'What are you doing here?'

 

'I could ask you the same question, Ms. Tomaz,' Ava fires back, not letting her guard down in any way. 

 

'I'm undercover, we have intel that the Rosenbergs are skulking around the mall, they've been eluding us right across the city for about three days now.  I'm in here, Ray and Nate are in the RadioShack, Amaya and Mick are at the pet store and Sara's in the Armani Exchange. She really got the better deal on that one.'

 

'Well they are some of the most talented spies in all of history, them eluding you idiots doesn't surprise me in the slightest.'

 

Zari just raises her eyebrows, and then narrows her eyes while crossing her arms, her interest piqued as she surveys Ava's guarded stance. 

 

'There's my explanation, what are _you_ doing here? Hardly seems like the Time Bureau have been willing to help us with this one so far, so you're not here for them...'

 

'No, and - '

 

'And it's Valentine's day. Which means,' Zari gasps, covering her mouth to stifle the laugh that's about to come out of it.  'You're buying a Valentine's gift aren't you? Oh my God, it's totally for Sara isn't it?!'

 

'Keep your voice down, Ms. Tomaz, please,' Ava pleads with the woman, trying to appeal to her better nature, if it actually exists. 

 

'Are you seriously getting Sara a stuffed bear that you're building for Valentine's Day? Gee, Agent Sharpe, I really didn't have you pegged as a romantic.' 

 

'I'm not,' Ava sneers, and Zari just raises an eyebrow at her. 'Please leave me alone, Zari.' 

 

'Nope.  Gotta help you pick out the best bear to win the Captain over.  Besides, she's gonna say yes, especially if you give her a kick-ass stuffed animal with your conformity charm. Also, I'm pretty sure if the Rosenbergs were going to go anywhere in a mall, they'd hit up the radio shack for the terrible tech. So I won't be busy.' 

 

Ava wants to get Mick so that he can set her on fire. 

 

'Why don't you idiots ever let up?' 

 

Zari tilts her head and takes a step closer to Ava, and the other woman almost leans back, but stops herself, for some reason having a hunch that Zari is truly just trying to help. 

 

'Look, I know we're not friends, and you think we're all dumbasses, but if there's one thing you know, it's that we admire and respect our Captain. And from what I've heard she's never met someone who's a match for her. I think you might be.  So just let me help you make a cool little stuffed animal so you can take her on a date tonight and wake up the day after Valentine's Day with the universe's most badass girlfriend.' 

 

It takes a beat. 

 

But Ava even cracks a hint of a smile. 

 

'Okay.'

 

'Okay?'

 

'Yeah, okay, let's do it,' Ava says, her smile getting a little bigger. With what Zari said, she's starting to feel less and less embarrassed about the whole thing. 

 

'Right so, you were definitely looking at the dog for the animal, how come?' 

 

'Well when we first came to blows, before you showed up, we talked about it and she said she was a dog person.'

 

'And let me guess, you're a cat person?'

 

'Mmhmm,' Ava says, confused about Zari's motive. 

 

'So get a cat.  That way, it reminds her of you,' Zari says, picking out a simple white cat and handing it to Ava.  Ava nods with satisfaction, and they move on to the next part.

 

Zari takes her to the sound point, and Ava turns her nose up. 

 

'Isn't that getting a little too corny?' 

 

'Nope. If you're gonna do this, you gotta go all out.  It's the law.'

 

'According to whom exactly?'

 

'Me.' 

 

'Sounds perfectly legitimate.' 

 

'Shush, back to the important stuff. You can get a sound, or record one.' 

 

'I guess I'll record one.  All out, right?' Ava says, and Zari claps her hands in victory as she gets out the sound record. 

 

'Whenever you want.' 

 

'Cover your ears,' Ava says quietly. 

 

'What?' Zari looks entirely perplexed.

 

'Cover your ears, I don't want you to hear me,' Ava declares, and Zari just scoffs and presses record. 

 

Ava glares at her and puts her mouth to the little recorder. 

 

'I really like you, you idiot,' she says, a humour to her voice that makes Zari even feel a little queasy.

 

'You too are ridiculously adorable. I keep having to remind myself that you're an Agent of a government organisation and Sara used to be an assassin.' 

 

'Shut up, Tomaz.' 

 

Zari's shit-eating grin is enough for Ava to move along to the actual stuffing machine, and Zari grabs a heart before joining her at the contraption. 

 

'Aight, so, you gotta do the heart ceremony now, so spin around three times.' 

 

'I am not doing this.'

 

'Ava damn Sharpe, you are doing this or so help me god I will blast you with air to the other side of this mall.  This is for my Captain, so you're doing it!' Zari looks mock-authoritative, and Ava almost huffs as she takes the heart from Zari's hand and spins around grumpily three-times. 

 

'Now, jump up and down,' Zari says, not being able to get enough of this. 

 

'I'm going to murder you,' Ava says, and she jumps three times too. 

 

'You're going to ruin it, now just keep going, rub it on your knee.' 

 

Ava's face is about to go red as she quickly rubs the thing against her knee, keen to get this ordeal overwith.

 

'Put it in front of your eye so it can see what you see.' 

 

'That's just creepy,' Ava says as she taps it over her left eye. 

 

'And put it to your heart,' Zari coaxes, and Ava is just tired now, putting it gently over her chest. 

 

'And finally, give it a kiss.' 

 

'Come on, Tomaz, you're torturing -' 

 

'Give it a kiss.  It's for Sara.' 

 

Ava doesn't protest at all then.  She quickly pecks the heart to her lips, and then hands it back to Zari, who in turn has finished stuffing the bear and stuffs the heart into the back of it, having already put the sound in the hand, then finishes threading it up.

 

'Okay, you're ready to go get her some clothes,' Zari says, and Ava raises an eyebrow. 

 

'Come on, you're at Build-a-bear, you can't leave your animal naked, that's just rude, it's company policy!' 

 

'You don't even actually work here!'

 

'Shh!' 

 

'Okay, so, you could get her a Star Wars costume, everyone loves Darth Vader...ooh! Black Panther!'

 

Ava looks around, and she spots the perfect thing.  

 

A pair of tiny blue jeans and the perfect little t-shirt. 

 

The t-shirt has the Supergirl symbol on it, but it's coloured in rainbow. 

 

She picks them out and shows them to Zari.  'This is good.' 

 

'Ohh...not bad, not bad.  I'm guessing she's told you've we've worked with the lady herself?' 

 

'Yeah, also told me she banged Supergirl's sister but you know, the fact she knows the actual Supergirl is beyond awesome.  I'm actually a huge fan.'

 

'Are you now?' Zari says with a full-blown smile on her face.

 

Ava actually laughs at her reaction.  

 

'I should not have told you that.' 

 

'Hey, I gotta say I have it pretty bad for the Green Arrow so I get the Superhero thing. Plus, I am kind of one myself, so...' 

 

'You don't even have a name yet.' 

 

'I will.  You watch this space.' 

 

They go to the machine to get the birth certificate, and Zari sits on the edge of the table while Ava pulls up a chair, looking intently at the machine.  She fills everything out, and stops when she gets to the name.

 

'Any ideas?' Zari asks.

 

Ava is pensive for a moment. 

 

'Yeah,' she says quietly, typing the word 'Streaky' into the box. 

 

'Streaky?' 

 

'I went to an alternate earth a few months ago, Attila the Hun ended up finding a portal to Earth 36, where there are no superheroes, no vigilantes or anything. It's actually a bit of a shitshow, Donald Trump became President and all this other terrible stuff, it was pretty horrible, but they had comic books there. I was there for a couple days so I got some while I was there. All of you guys, like Vixen, the Atom, Arrow, Supergirl, they all had their own comic books, and Streaky was the name of Supergirl's cat. Thought it'd be cool.' 

 

'Huh...it works.'

 

They get up and go to the till, and that's when Zari realises she doesn't have an employee pass to unlock it.  

 

She looks up at Ava, who seems rather confused, and she nods in the direction of the staffroom.  

 

They both walk over covertly, and Zari pushes the door and they begin running through the staff corridor.

 

'There's an emergency exit where the alarm doesn't go off, this guy Don, the assistant manager keeps going out there for cigarettes, use it and get outta here.' 

 

'But what about -' 

 

'It's on me.  Just get dressed up for tonight and meet us at the Waverider later.  Gideon will help you out, trust me.' 

 

'That A.I. hates me.' 

 

'Maybe not.  You never know how times have changed.  Now go,' Zari says, and she taps her ear.  

 

'Guys, the Rosenbergs just walked into Armani, I need all of you there now. Let's get these guys,' Sara says through the comms, and Zari taps it again. 

 

'Go, Ava, Jesus!  We got this.' 

 

'Okay, okay,' she says, opening the emergency exit. 'Thanks.' 

 

'What are friends for?' Zari says, and she smiles in Ava's direction. 'Just fix up look sharp,' Zari says, quite proud of herself for the pun.  

 

'See you later,' Ava replies as Zari's running back through the corridor, presumably to apprehend the Rosenbergs. 

 

She smiles to herself as she carries her Build-a-bear box, and runs down the alley that the emergency exit spits her into. 

 

~()~

'Well that took longer than expected,' Ray says as they enter the bridge.  

 

'When the wife starts shooting at you in the middle of an Armani Exchange store, things are always gonna start taking a turn,' Nate replies, and the team all laugh in response.

 

'Well we stopped, them, and I sure as hell looked good doing it,' Sara declares as she looks down at her sharp, crisp black jacket, white shirt, and black tie, with matching skinny trousers and a pair of dark red heels to finish it off.  

 

As she walks into her office, she has to stop halfway up the three steps. 

 

There, at the table in her office is a fully decked out dining set for two, complete with two glasses of champagne and food ready to eat. 

 

'Um, Gideon, what's all this?' 

 

'I was only the assistant, Captain Lance.' 

 

'Over here.' 

 

Everyone turns around to see Ava at the centre console, a smug smile on her face. But that's not what everybody is gawking at. 

 

Ava's hair is fully down, flowing on both sides and she's wearing a gorgeous dark red dress that accentuates her curves like the Time Bureau polyblend never could.

 

'Wow,' Sara breathes, and Zari snorts a little at her reaction.  

 

'Okay guys, video games, my room, let's go, give these two some privacy,' Zari says authoritatively, and the others are all too happy to oblige.  

 

'Looking good Agent Hotcakes,' Mick says on the way out, and Ava nods in his direction. 

 

She sees Zari is the last to leave, and she shoots Ava a wink.  To her surprise, the Agent sends one right back, and Zari closes the door and walks down the corridor with a satisfied grin on her face. 

 

She's done a good deed today. 

 

Back at the bridge, Ava walks over to the steps where Sara is standing, still rather gobsmacked at the flowers and the food, and the champagne.

 

'Gideon made everything and I set it up,' Ava says in answer to Sara's silent question. 'She's been unnaturally kind to me today.' 

 

'It's um...' 

 

Ava's smile turns into a frown as she looks at Sara's slow reaction. 

 

'It's too much, isn't it? I'm sorry, I just thought we were going somewhere with this and I wanted to go all out -' 

 

'No, it's not...it's just...nobody's ever done anything like this for me. Ever.' 

 

Ava makes an 'o' shape with her mouth for a second, and nods in response.  'Well get used it, Lance.  I'm pretty good at the mushy stuff.' 

 

Sara's surprise morphs into a beaming smile, and she grabs Ava's hand she makes her way towards the table.  Sara squeezes her hand as Ava pulls her a little to her chair, and she then spots what's currently occupying it.  

 

'What is this?  It's adorable!' Sara says, picking it up and hugging it lightly to her chest. 

 

'That, is Streaky.  She's yours.  I made her.' 

 

'You went to Build-a-Bear? Wait, wasn't -' 

 

'Yes, I had a little help. From a friend.' She smiles at the idea of Zari maybe becoming her friend. 

 

'Huh.  So...does this mean you like me?' 

 

Ava is about to reply when she remembers.  She takes the bear gently from Sara's arms, holding its back to her chest, and she presses the hand.  

 

'I really like you, you idiot,' the recorder chimes in Ava's voice. 

 

Sara laughs fully then, and takes the bear back, playing the recording a couple more times. 

 

'So I can hear you say that whenever I want now?' 

 

'Absolutely you can,' Ava says, and Sara puts the bear down, pulling Ava towards her so that they're flush together. 

 

'I mean, it's all well and good hearing a recording say it, but how about the real thing.' 

 

Ava smiles, her white teeth showing as she looks down and laughs a little, before looking back up and seeing she's inches away from Sara's face.  She's a little shorter even with the heels, and she has to til her head down a little to be in line with her eyes. 

 

'I really, really like you, Sara Lance.' 

 

'I really like you too, Ava Sharpe.' 

 

They laugh at the corniness of it all, and Sara wraps her arms around Ava's shoulders, one of Ava's instinctively snaking around Sara's waist, under her open jacket while the other lightly holds on to Sara's tie. 

 

'I knew you were probably a romantic, I just didn't think it ran this deep,' Sara says quietly, her lips inching ever closer to Ava's. 

 

'There's a lot you don't know about me, Lance.' 

 

With that, Ava closes the gap and kisses Sara soundly, the other woman melting into her as Ava takes her hand off the tie and wraps it around the other side of her waist. 

 

As their mouths move against each other at a slow, leisurely pace, knowing they can take their time with all the privacy in the world, one of Sara's hands slowly thread into Ava's hair, and before Sara can slip her tongue into Ava's mouth the taller woman breaks the kiss, resting her forehead on Sara's as they both breathe hard. 

 

'Let's have dinner first, then we can maybe do that and more.' 

 

'Sounds like a plan to me.' Sara kisses her once more, slowly again, letting her lips linger as they separate from Ava's.

 

They both move to sit at the table, the seats not entirely at opposite sides as it would have been very far apart otherwise, and Sara swipes up Ava's hand and kisses it before she removes both the covers from their dishes.  

 

'Good old burger and fries, can't go wrong,' Ava says, and she smiles as she lets go of Sara's hand to retrieve the sauces.  

 

'That's very true,' Sara responds, and they begin to tuck into their meal.

 

'So Zari helped you make a stuffed animal? You know you're never gonna hear the end of this, right?' 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed readingjewel28! For all of you wonderful readers, a girl loves kudos and comments. Come prompt me on tumblr @ superscavenger.


End file.
